Ton meilleur ami
by Thoas
Summary: OS. Hier a été un peu bizarre. Mais demain ira mieux. Tu iras bien mon petit ange. Tranquillement à la porte, j'attends ton retour. Je veux vraiment qu'on soit ensemble. Qu'on ne se sépare jamais... Pas de pairings. Sam Winchester


**_Coucou à tous !_**

**_Je vous présente mon premier OS sur Supernatural, qui se concentrera essentiellement sur Sam. C'est un UA, dans lequel Sam a un chien depuis qu'il est enfant, il n'y a pas de surnaturel, ni de monstres. Le point de vue est celui du chien. _**

**_J'ai longtemps hésité sur le titre de cette histoire, au début je voulais l'appeler « May we meet again », phrase tirée de la série The 100, que je trouve magnifique dans son contexte, mais finalement j'ai choisi ce titre, plus sobre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez… _**

**_Voilà, j'arrête mon blabla _**\O/

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit texte, et si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe qui vous brûlent les yeux, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !_**

**_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _**

**Ton meilleur ami**

Je me souviens quand tu m'as trouvé dans la rue, cet hiver. J'étais un petit chiot blanc à la pleine lune. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon propriétaire m'a mis à côté de la poubelle et est parti.

J'ai attendu. J'ai attendu trois jours. Et il n'est pas revenu. Je m'étais recroquevillé dans la boîte en carton. J'avais faim, pas de force, je devais aller ailleurs pour chercher de la nourriture. Je me laissais dormir le plus possible. Quand vous dormez, vous n'avez plus faim. Les jours d'errance étaient difficiles. De nombreuses personnes passaient devant moi. Parfois quelqu'un déposait de la délicieuse nourriture, parfois quelqu'un me donnait un coup de pied. Puis l'arrivée d'un petit ange a illuminé ma vie. Tu as été ma chance. Tu t'es arrêté et tu m'as touché la tête, tu as dit que j'étais mignon et pitoyable. Tu m'as doucement pris et tu m'as emmené dans ta maison.

Tu étais vraiment gentil.

Ton père s'est opposé à mon arrivée mais tu as tout fait pour le convaincre. Tu m'as donné un nom. Je me suis dit que je devais être sage, que je ne devais pas te laisser tomber. J'ai mangé et dormi, je n'ai pas crié, j'ai joué amicalement avec toi.

Lentement, ton frère puis ton père m'ont accepté. J'étais si heureux d'avoir enfin une maison. Merci petit ange.

Hey, j'ai même accidentellement grossi à force de trop manger.

Je t'ai regardé grandir Sam. Je me souviens de toi, enfant. Puis plus tard, quand tu travaillais énormément pour tes études, tu n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour t'occuper de moi mais tu ne m'as jamais abandonné.

Tu as eu ton diplôme.

Puis tu as quitté la maison de tes parents. Tu n'as pas pris trop de bagages, mais tu m'as apporté avec toi. Je suis vraiment chanceux d'avoir participé à tous les grands événements de ta vie.

Tu grattes derrière mon oreille et je peux sentir que tu m'aimes.

Parfois c'est si calme à la maison mais je peux sentir que la vie est belle et chaleureuse. Tant que tu es heureux, je serais très heureux aussi. Je suis ton petit chevalier. Je te protégerais du mal.

Quand tu n'étais pas à la maison, je m'amusais avec tes jouets. De cette façon, en riant et en jouant, nous avons traversé le printemps, l'été, l'automne et l'hiver. Nous sommes devenus les amis les plus proches et mon petit ange est devenu grand. Je veux juste être avec toi.

Des fois, tu sortais longtemps. Tu me manquais beaucoup. Tranquillement à la porte, j'attendais ton retour. Je veux vraiment qu'on soit ensemble pour toujours. Qu'on ne se sépare jamais…

OoO

Hier était une journée bizarre. Je n'arrivais pas à sortir du lit. Tu m'as soulevé Sam. J'ai essayé de bouger les jambes, mais elles ne voulaient pas coopérer. Tu m'as dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Tu m'as emmené en bas, vers la porte. J'ai commencé à marcher dans le jardin. J'ai senti mes pattes traîner par terre.

\- _C'est étrange_, ai-je pensé.

Tu m'as souri. Et ce sourire m'a renvoyé au petit garçon que tu étais. Avec les mêmes fossettes aux joues, mais quelques dents en moins.

J'ai frotté mon museau contre ta main.

\- Tu veux continuer à marcher mon ami ? Tu m'as demandé.

J'ai essayé mais c'était étrangement difficile. Quand nous avons atteint le bout du jardin, ma tête tournait. J'ai essayé d'escalader la petite clôture et je suis presque tombé.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Tu t'es immédiatement agenouillé, et tu m'as caressé de la main. C'était bien. Tu m'as pris dans tes bras, et tu m'as ramené à la maison. J'étais encore confus, et ma tête tournait un peu, mais j'étais heureux de ne pas avoir à marcher pour rentrer. Ça me semblait soudain être une distance impossible à parcourir.

J'étais tellement heureux de m'allonger dans mon lit. Sam, tu m'as caressé en me rassurant. J'aime le sentiment que tu me donnes. Je sais que tu prends soin de moi. Tu rends tout meilleur. Tu as touché mes pattes et tu as gratté ma tête.Tu m'as demandé si j'avais froid. C'était le cas. J'avais froid au visage, j'avais froid aux pattes. Tu as envoyé des messages à quelques personnes et tu es revenu me donner des câlins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ton frère est arrivé et vous m'avez enveloppé dans une couverture. C'était bien et je me suis détendu. Vous m'avez tous les deux câlinés mais je commençais à voir des larmes apparaître au coin de tes yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures Sammy, ça me fend le cœur. C'est à moi de te faire te sentir mieux. Je suis juste un peu fatigué et j'ai froid, mais j'irais mieux demain, tu verras. Dean me sourit et il essaie de te rassurer.

\- Il est fort ton ami, Sam, il va se battre pour aller mieux.

Mes yeux se ferment tous seul et je sombre dans un sommeil souvent interrompu, et vous êtes toujours là, vous assurant que j'aille bien, et parlant ensemble.

Durant toute la journée, tu as passé quelques coups de fil, et tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec moi. Au téléphone je t'ai entendu dire « 9 heures demain… oui… je vous dirai si quelque chose change. Merci Docteur. » Tu as appelé quelqu'un d'autre et tu as dit « Je suis désolé, je dois annuler pour ce soir. » Puis j'ai encore sombré dans le sommeil.

Je crois que je t'ai encore entendu parler de nouveau. Ta voix m'a bercé un moment avant que le silence ne m'atteigne.

J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Je marchais sans but précis, il était tard. J'avais froid. J'ai senti quelque chose se poser sur ma truffe. Un flocon, d'une blancheur scintillante. Il neigeait. J'ai levé la tête, juste un peu. Je n'avais pas remarqué que cette nuit les étoiles brillaient. Je me suis allongé sur le sol. Les minutes ont passé, et je n'avais plus la force de me relever. Je voulais être à tes côtés… Ma patte saignait un peu, j'avais dû me couper sur un caillou, mais ce n'était pas très grave. J'ai fermé doucement les yeux.

Je sentais que tu me retrouverais toujours. La neige ne tombait plus.

Et je me suis réveillé.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je me suis senti assez bien pour me lever et marcher vers la porte. C'était plus fatigant que dans mes souvenirs, mais j'ai aimé bouger un peu. Je t'ai entendu dire quelque chose comme « C'est la première fois qu'il se lève tout seul aujourd'hui. » Dean et toi, vous sembliez heureux que je sois sorti du lit. Je l'étais aussi, mais je dois avouer que c'était fatiguant de bouger.

Quand ton frère est parti, tu m'as emmené dehors pour faire une dernière balade. Nous sommes revenus à l'intérieur et quand nous sommes arrivés en bas des escaliers, ils semblaient deux fois plus raides et dix fois plus longs que dans mes souvenirs. Je t'ai regardé, et tu m'as regardé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai mon ami, as-tu dit et tu m'as monté dans tes bras.

Puis, ça s'est même amélioré. Au lieu de dormir dans mon lit, tu m'as appelé pour que je monte dormir dans le tien. J'en étais content, ce n'était plus arrivé depuis très longtemps. Normalement, nous avons chacun notre propre lit, mais la nuit dernière, nous avons dormi l'un contre l'autre, et c'était bien de me sentir aussi proche de toi.

\- _C'est là que j'appartiens. Je ne te quitterai jamais_, ai-je pensé.

Mais je ne me sentais pas très bien, et il m'était parfois difficile de respirer. Tu me serrais fort contre toi et ça m'a rappelé le début de notre amitié. Tu étais encore un enfant, tu avais peur du noir alors tu m'as appelé Lux, la lumière, parce que tu savais que je serais toujours là pour te protéger de tes démons. J'ai toujours été près de toi, je te connais mieux que personne. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Sam, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber.

Tu me regardes.

Tu souris.

Tu as le droit d'être triste, tu sais ? La vie n'est pas toujours facile. Si ton âme ne demande qu'à pleurer, tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant devant les autres… Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as le droit de t'écrouler. Crois-moi. Tu as le droit à des moments de faiblesse, de hurler de douleur et de ne pas avoir envie de sourire. Tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer Sam. Pas pour moi. J'ai toujours su voir les larmes que tu retiens derrière tes faux sourires. Je sais que tu es fatigué, que tu ne dors pas très bien, pas assez surtout. Je sens que tu es triste et que tu as encore besoin de moi.

Je sens un peu ma tête tourner. Il me semble que ça a commencé il y a quelques mois. Nous jouions à la balle et je me suis juste évanoui. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer. Je pouvais t'entendre appeler mon nom. Je ne pouvais pas bouger un muscle. Tu as relevé ma tête, et tu as regardé mes yeux. Je pouvais te voir juste là, mais je n'arrivais pas à te lécher le visage. Tu as dit « Lux, tu es là ? » Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Tu m'as regardé et tu m'as dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Je commençais à sombrer, mais là, mes poumons ont pris une grande inspiration, et je pouvais de nouveau te voir.

Nous sommes allés voir quelques docteurs, et depuis, j'ai entendu beaucoup de mots comme « cardiomyopathie », « cancer », « insuffisance rénale ». Le médecin t'a dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre longtemps. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que parfois je me sentais bien, et parfois… vous savez… pas. Mais tu m'as donné des pilules pour que je puisse guérir. Tu m'as nourri tous les jours, tu as fait très attention à moi. Mais j'étais toujours mal à l'aise, j'avais souvent des convulsions, et des vomissements.

J'ai vu mon dernier Noël arriver et je me suis amusé avec toi le soir. J'ai même fait tomber le sapin. Mais tu ne m'en as pas voulu.

Les jours qui ont suivi, tu as dû penser que je n'étais pas heureux, je bougeais rarement, j'étais souvent inconscient. Alors tu m'as patiemment raconté des contes de fées.

Ce matin, je t'ai entendu te lever et prendre une douche. Tu es arrivé dans la chambre, et tu sentais tellement bon. Tu m'as aidé à me lever, mais cette fois, je pouvais le faire tout seul. Nous sommes arrivés en haut des escaliers et ils semblaient raides et longs de nouveau. Tu m'as emmené en bas dans tes bras. Tu as ouvert une boîte, une boîte de nourriture pour chiens vraiment, vraiment délicieuse. Oh… J'adore ce truc!

Dean s'est montré de nouveau. Quelle belle surprise! Lui et toi semblez inquiets, mais vous continuez à me faire des câlins. Ça ressemble à une petite pièce de théâtre, où tous les acteurs sont tristes, mais font semblant d'être heureux. Assez rapidement, une autre personne est arrivée. Elle portait des vêtements de médecin, et je me suis reposé contre elle.

Je vous ai entendu parler. Vous regardiez mes gencives, et sentiez mes pattes. J'ai entendu la dame dire « C'est votre décision. Je ne veux pas vous pousser, mais à voir son manque de couleurs, je suis honnêtement choquée qu'il soit même encore debout. En plus des pattes et des joues, regardez ici… ». Elle montrait mon visage. « Ça devrait être rose. C'est presque blanc, et ça vire au jaune. »

Dean et toi, vous êtes partis à l'intérieur pour parler de quelque chose. Quand vous êtes revenus, tu as dit que tu étais d'accord. Tu ne voulais pas attendre que j'agonise. Alors nous sommes allés à l'intérieur. Pour dire la vérité, je me sentais vraiment mal, même si j'étais debout et que je marchais. Il me semblait que toute ma tête était froide, mes coussinets étaient gelées, et mes pattes arrières ne fonctionnaient pas normalement.

La dame aux habits de médecin a dit « Je vais juste mettre ça dans ses muscles. C'est un sédatif. Puis je viendrai ici, et vous pourrez l'aimer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. » Tu as embrassé mon visage, et tu m'as regardé dans les yeux. Tu essayais de ne pas pleurer. J'ai senti quelque chose piquait ma patte. Je t'ai juste regardé. Je serai toujours à tes côtés.

Dean et toi, vous m'avez donné des câlins, et vous m'avez dit des choses douces. Après un moment, ma tête a commencé à tourner. Mais je ne voulais pas partir. Je me suis concentré sur toi. Je t'aime tellement.

J'ai sombré de nouveau. Il faut que je me concentre. Je peux te voir. Je serai toujours à tes côtés. Tu le sais. J'ai sommeil. Il faut que je me concentre. Je veux continuer à te regarder.

La dame aux habits de médecin a dit « Il doit avoir une volonté incroyable pour rester avec vous. Il essaie vraiment de toutes ses forces. C'est impressionnant. » Tu as ravalé tes larmes et tu as répondu.

\- Je sais. Ce gars vit pour moi. C'est l'âme la plus dévouée que j'ai jamais rencontré…

Nous avons mis nos têtes ensemble, et fermé nos yeux. Je me sentais bien. Je ne peux pas vraiment le décrire. Nous nous sommes encore regardés. Je voulais juste supporter ce tournoiement, mais peut-être que m'asseoir serait mieux. Tu m'as aidé à m'allonger.

Je vous ai sentis Dean et toi me caresser, et je vous ai entendus me parler. Vous m'avez dit que vous m'aimiez. J'ai de la chance. Puis j'ai senti des milliers de mains me caresser, me gratter l'oreille, à cet endroit sous mon collier qui me fait bouger les pattes. Tout le monde devrait essayer ça. C'est juste incroyable.

Puis j'ai senti la dame toucher ma patte. J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps, mais tu sais… Je ne me sentais pas bien dernièrement.

Alors que vous continuiez à me caresser, on a mis une autre seringue dans ma patte, mais cette fois, quand le liquide passait dans mon sang, je me sentais mieux.

Comme tu me l'avais promis, tu es resté près de moi jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se ferment. Tu es resté fort pour moi, mais tu n'as pas pu empêcher des larmes de couler, tes lèvres de trembler. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu m'as rassuré une dernière fois avant mon départ pour ce long voyage.

Je me sens en sécurité près de toi. Je suis content, je me sens bien maintenant, j'ai envie de sauter entre tes jambes et remuer ma queue frénétiquement. Je voudrais me réveiller et te faire la fête.

Je veux vraiment revoir ton joli visage mais je suis vraiment fatigué. Fatigué de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Laisse tomber, va dormir.

Sam, je pars en premier. Tu dois te reposer correctement, ne fatigue pas trop ton corps. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop triste après mon départ. Je suis parti dans les bras d'un être cher, je suis très satisfait. Je me souviendrais toujours de tes étreintes.

Après m'être endormi, j'ai fait un très long et doux rêve. J'ai rêvé de beaucoup de petits anges.

Tu es mon meilleur ami, Sam.

Merci de me laisser dormir près de ton cœur.


End file.
